Intensity
by Redthistle
Summary: What if they had never accepted redbeard's offer? What if Scipio had never gotten on the merrygoround? What if Prosper fell of a metal beam when he was going to theive with Scipio?
1. Chapter 1

They should have been setting but the rain was falling heavily. The raven-haired boy sat with his back to the others. They glared at him and shot nasty words at him. Only one little boy didn't join in the catcalling. He stumbled over to Scipio.

**Hello, Bo.** Said Scipio in monotone voice. Bo looked at him with pleading eyes.

**It will be all right, Scip!** He assured, though he was not so sure himself. Scipio seemed to sense this for he turned his head away. He slowly stood up.

**I'm going for a walk.** He mumbled. He glanced at the angry faces of his companions.

**Can I come?** Bo asked timidly. Scipio looked at the young boy for a moment. He shook his head.

**Not this time.**

Bo looked disappointed but only nodded and sat back down. Scipio turned and walked away. He was not very pleased with himself or anyone else. It wasn't his fault Prosper was fallen. He had told the kid to stay still. But of course, Prosper had to do things his own way.

Scipio walked through the drenching rain. He supposed he could go home but then he would have to face his father. The sight of Prosper's broken body lying on the pavement below flashed through his head. He shook his head savagely. _It wasn't my fault!_ He told himself angrily. _If he had just stayed put and done what he was told none of this would have happened!_ This thought boosted Scipio's confidence for a moment. He heard a scream in the distance. It sounded almost just like how Bo had screamed when He saw Prosper's had slip on the metal bar. Scipio hadn't been able to reach him in time. It wasn't the way it was supposed to happen.

He heard the scream again and realized it w as really happening. He followed the sound. He saw a girl about his age struggling in the icy river. Her hands grasped at the air. She was too cold and weak to move her legs enough to get her to shore. Scipio leapt onto a boat. He threw a net towards her. She was trapped in it. Scipio began pulling her towards himself. He was drenched with rain. She was almost to him. He heaved her onto the boat. He lifted her in his arms and began running down the streets back towards the Stella.

Soon he was banging on the door. He was worried for the girl's health.

In the Stella, Mosca, Hornet, Riccio, and Bo were sitting quietly. They soon heard someone banging on the door.

**It could be Scipio! We should let him in.** Bo pleaded. He made to stand but Mosca grabbed him about the middle and held him back.

**Have you forgotten what he let happen to your brother?** He asked.

It was not his fault. Besides, Prosper is not dead. We can't let Scipio freeze because of an accident. Bo said. He wiggled out of Mosca's arms and tore down to the door. He opened it and let out a gasp.

Scipio stumbled into the theatre. There was a young girl lying limp in his arms.

**What happened Scipio?** Bo asked.

**I saw her drowning in the river. We must help her. Quickly!** He shouted. Mosca, Hornet, and Riccio did not like helping Scipio but it was for the girl so they consented. They dried her off and wrapped her in several warm blankets.

**You should not be near her. You just cause harm.** Riccio growled as Scipio drew near. Scipio took a step back.

**I pulled her from the river. How is that doing harm?** He spat.

**You should have fetched help instead of making us take care of her**. Riccio retorted.

**Calm down Ric. I expect she needed immediate help**. Said Mosca calmly. Riccio just glared at him for a moment before returning his attention to the girl.

Several days later, the girl awoke. She was pale and her breathing was shallow and gasping. For the first time, they saw dazzling blue eyes. Her long red hair had finally dried.

**You're awake!** Cried Bo.

**Calm down Bo, or you will frighten her.** Mosca said calmly. **Hello. I am Mosca. This is Bo. We're helping to take care of you**.

**I** _cough_ **am** _cough_ **Ciao Cielo**. She gasped. Mosca was certain he had heard the name before. His mind thought back to a radio program he had once heard. _We are back on 1080 with Bella Ciao Calma and her daughter Ciao Cielo Calma. _She was the daughter of a famous ice skater.

He smiled gently before quickly scurrying to where Scipio, Riccio, and Hornet were sitting.

**She is Ciao Cielo. Is that name familiar to any of you**? He asked. They all shook their heads.

**We were on our way to her house the night that Prosper fell. Her mother is Bella Ciao Calma.** Mosca told them. Scipio looked startled. Riccio looked as livid as he did every time Prosper's incident was mentioned. Prosper was being released from the hospital in a few days. Hornet was hoping the girl would be gone by then.

Scipio walked past Mosca and towards the girl. He knelt down beside her. She was still awake.

**Hello Ciao Cielo. My name is Scipio. I pulled you out of the river**. He told her.

She smiled lightly up at him.

**Please** _cough_ **call me** _cough_ **Sky**. She gasped. She really did have quite a charming voice.

**Of course. The English of Cielo**. Murmured Scip.

He looked down into her eyes and saw something he had never seen before. It was pure, unfiltered goodness. It was obvious she had never done anything wrong in her life.

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of Intensity. Sorry Prosper was injured but I don't like him much.**

**Spoiler**

_Sky sat quietly on her bed. The tears rolled slowly down her cheeks. She wished he were still here. She was worried he would never come back. She didn't know if she could survive without him. He had cared for her more than anyone else. Now he was gone.. Forever.._

**Teehee.. Won't tell you what chapter that's from.. It's my little secret.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please** cough **call me** cough **Sky**. She gasped. She really did have quite a charming voice._

_**Of course. The English of Cielo**. Murmured Scip._

_He looked down into her eyes and saw something he had never seen before. It was pure, unfiltered goodness. It was obvious she had never done anything wrong in her life._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was 3 days after she had awoken that Sky began to move about. They would only let her sit up and first. She refused to eat anything because she didn't want any of them to be hungry.

Bo and Scipio were the only ones around when Sky asked if she was allowed to stand.

**Yes. You can stand.** Said Scipio. He and Bo helped her up. They held her stable for a bit but when they let her walk bout a bit. They made sure to trail close behind incase she fell. The first time she fell they helped her back into her bed.

**Let's not tell any of the others about this.** Scipio whispered as the knocking sounded on the door. Scipio nudged Bo, who nodded quickly before dashing away to answer the door.

Mosca and Hornet walked in supporting Prosper while Riccio trailed behind slightly.

**Hey Scip! Look it's Prosper!** Cried Bo, bouncing about the room. Scipio slowly stood up from where he was sitting with his back against the wall. No one had seen him for he was completely hidden in shadow. He emerged as if a ghost. Prosper didn't look too bad. He had a few scratches on his face and his left arm was in a sling but other than that he looked okay.

**Hello Prosper.** His voice was not apologetic. It wasn't annoyed though either. It was quiet and somewhat thankful. Prosper smiled slightly. It was just to be polite though. He figured that as soon as he was healed he would go straight to the police.

Prosper watched as Scipio turned his head to the side and down slightly as though listening. He then sat down against the wall again and disappeared into the shadows.

**What's up with him?** Prosper asked quietly.

**It's just some girl he pulled out of the river. I think she's dying. She doesn't eat or drink or stand. **Riccio muttered angrily. It wasn't that he hated having her around. It was that he hated Scipio being with her all the time. He just didn't think it was very fair.

Scipio slept beside Sky that night. He sat against the wall all day and there he slept. Riccio watched him with distrust. He was starting to dislike Scipio very much. They were running low on cash. Scipio refused to leave this girl's side so he could not thieve and if he could not thieve then they could not have money. If they did not have money they did not have food. Riccio decided to bring it up the next morning. He had to make sure the others agreed though.

**Mosca, Hornet. Are you guys still awake?** He asked quietly.

**Mflmmm.. **Mumbled Mosca. Riccio could see Hornet sit up slowly and give Mosca a bit of a shake.

**Yea we're up.** She whispered.

**I just realized how low we are on cash after getting Prosper out of the hospital.** Riccio said.

**So?**

**So.. If Scipio doesn't go out soon we're going to have to either get a job or start thieving. We're not old enough to get a job and we're no good at thieving. We need to get Scip to go! **Riccio whispered urgently. Mosca and Hornet thought about this for a long time.

**You're right.**

**You really are.** They said, first Mosca then Hornet. Riccio nodded. They agreed to talk to Scipio about it the next morning. They all then curled up and went to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Scipio awoke to find Mosca and Riccio sitting and watching him. They didn't look pleased at all. Hornet came back from the washrooms and sat down with them. Prosper looked a bit confused at their agitated glares. He obviously didn't know whatever it was these three knew. Bo was sitting with Prosper and telling him everything that had happened.

**What's up you guys?** Said Scipio lightly.

**You need to get back out there. **Said Riccio a bit bitterly.

**What do you mean?**

**We mean, we're just about out of money. You need to start following your title. You need to work or we'll starve. We've even picked out a suitable target for you. _La Countess de Richard._** As soon as Hornet had said this, Scipio looked shocked. La Countess was an actress. She was actually Anali Autoir. Her newest movie was La Countess de Richard. Scipio swallowed. She was staying on the top floor of the highest hotel around.

**Not good enough to do such a task? Or are you afraid of leaving her? **Riccio spat. Scipio stood up. He glared at Riccio for a moment before the left the Stella. He needed to do the work on this one. He couldn't trust the others.

Sky awoke shortly after Scipio left. She looked about for Scip, but he was nowhere to be seen. Instead there was a new boy there. He didn't look very good. His face had cuts on it and his arm was broken. He had dark hair.

**Hello. I'm Prosper.** He told her calmly.

**He's my brother! **Squealed Bo, who had just jumped at them from the backs of some chairs. Sky nodded gently. She had already known that. Scipio had told her that he was coming back and what he looked like.

**Where is Scipio?** He voice was anxious and timid. She didn't usually talk unless Scipio was there.

**Riccio, Mosca, and Hornet made him go to work.** Bo said quietly. It was almost like he didn't want the others to hear. Sky looked distraught. Only Bo and Prosper were there with her.

**Where does he work?**

**Lots of places..**

**What does he do?**

**He is a.. Erm..**

**Please tell me.**

**He's a thief!** Said Prosper quickly. Sky looked slightly shocked. She glanced about the room. She had never really examined it. She could now see how very believable this story was. She looked at her hands sadly.

**When will he be back?** She asked quietly. She looked as if she was about to cry. When Prosper told her that he didn't know, she looked even worse.

A knocking on the door soon sounded and Sky grew quite quiet. It was just Mosca, Riccio, and Hornet. Still, Sky did not speak. And she would not until Scipio's return.

----------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading it! Please comment if you like it.


End file.
